


Never Ending

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Never Ending

**Title:** Never Ending  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Agents of SHIELD  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 389  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #48 at "dove_drabbles" "Actually go to a bookstore."  
**Summary:** Phil is a little tired of the never ending chaos he has to deal with.

**Never Ending**

Melinda looked up from the pile of paperwork on her desk at Phil hovering in the doorway. “Are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?”

Phil came in and sat on the sofa along the wall. He let out a dramatic sight. “When was the last time you did anything other than this job?”

“What do you mean?” Melinda was confused by the question.

“When was the last time you went shopping?”

“I order most of what I need on line just like everyone else here.” Melinda sat back and looked at him. “What is all this about?”

“I picked up a book in my office and realized how long it’s been since I did anything other than work. I need to get out. Have lunch in a nice place. Actually, go to a bookstore and buy a book. I need to feel like I belong in the world again.”

Melinda sighed. “You’re just tired we all are. It’s been a while since we had a break. Why don’t you go home for a few days and catch up on your sleep?”

“Come with me.” Phill raised his hands when she looked surprised. “That’s not what I meant. You need a break just as much as I do. Let’s go get lunch. Come on may you know you want to.”

Melinda sighed. “Lunch but I get to pick the restaurant.”

“Deal! Meet me in the garage in ten minutes.” Phil stood up.

There was a knock on the door. Fitz stood there with a file in his hand. “We found something you both need to see.”

Phil held out his hand and took the file Fitz offered. He looked inside and shook his head. “Damn!”

Melinda stood up and went to look over his shoulder at the file. She looked at Fitz. “Tell the team wheels up in twenty.”

Fitz nodded and left them.

“Phil, I’m sorry.” Melinda rubbed his arm. “I know you wanted to get away from work.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Phil closed the file. “We need to get moving on this.”

“See you at the plane.” Melinda kissed him on the cheek and left him standing there.

Phil opened the file again and shook his head. “Why can’t they just behave themselves? Why do they have to be such children? Damn Avengers!”  


End file.
